coloursofThedarkness
by lamatikah
Summary: riku centric oneshot collection 0five LIke the way one should be.
1. foodColouring

* * *

№ _1_

foodColouring

b l o o d . . .

Chemistry lesson: no one learns, they just play. You're given all this crazy equipment and they expect you to do what they say. They give a corrosive acid - "Don't touch it!". What do you do? You touch it. And last week you spilt all that dangerous looking blue powder on the floor and blamed it on the person behind you. And the week before that you were told to put the pipettes back, but you didn't. You kept one, and your friend kept another.

This week you're given filter paper, beakers, a pencil, water and food colouring.

What fun you'll have this week; food colouring - makes you go high from just looking at it. You go and collect your filter paper, your partner goes to collect his beakers, you go and collect a pencil, your partner fills the beaker up with water, and then you go to take a bottle of food colouring.

It is red food colouring. You don't particularly like red, but it's what you were given. So what do you do when you've been given red food colouring?

You've been given red food colouring and you pretend that you're bleeding. You call out to your partner, "Sora! Sora! I'm bleeeeeding!"

And he worries and panics, frantically trying to think of something to do, "Riku! Oh... Oh oh oh! Wait there, I'll get you something!". Your 'blood' dripping off your arm in vast quantities, sliding across your arm making you twitch. You suppress your laughs and watch him search for some paper towels. The cold, slippery liquid is translucent and you wonder how the boy could be so stupid as to think it's real blood.

Then when he comes back with masses of paper towels, you laugh. You laugh and laugh and laugh. He laughs too.

"Riku! How could you do that to me? I was so worried!" And he hits you playfully on the head. It was a joke between best friends. "So worried..."

f o o d c o l o u r i n g . . .

Then you are bleeding and you call out to him, "Sora! Sora!" but he doesn't hear you anymore. Because guess what.

He's gone. And you're nearly dead.

_**x x x**_

**a n :** so yah i made a bunch of riku ex teh darkness, betch oneshots but oh well we've all done it at some point, no?


	2. darkIsntaColour

**coloursofThedark**

№ _2_

darkIsn'taColour

b l a c k . . .

It used to be colourful, amazing arks and sweeps of blue and orange in the air. The fresh, calming ochre of the sand. The greens, browns and reds battling against one another against the neutral dots of lime. It's colourful and it's amazing.

It _was_ colourful and it _was_ amazing.

Because it used to be colourful but then there was dark. And dark isn't a colour. Not even black is a colour. And you spin round and round, falling on the ground, crying, laughing, shouting, screaming. Because you **know** dark isn't a colour. And soon you won't remember what a colour is. Because not even black is a colour.

You fall to remind yourself you're alive. You cry to get rid of all those nasty thoughts in your head. You laugh to keep alive. You shout to hear the echo. You scream to remind yourself that you're a l l a l o n e . . .

Because all you have is darkness and you are wrapped in it. Your darkness is covering you, suffocating you. You made a mistake, Riku, you were wrong.

And slowly, slowly, slowly, you forget about him. You forget about her and your island. You forget about those colours. You forget, and you ask yourself: "Have I been here all my life?" And deep down you know what the answer is, but through those thin, light deprived layers of skin just above your heart and your mind, you can't help but think,

"Yes."

And you remember that dark **is** a colour. And so is black. And you're not all alone, because you have your colours. Your warm, happy colours that keep you alive.

No more falling over or crying or laughing or shouting or screaming.

You are alive, Riku. But at what cost?

_**x x x**_

**a n :** second oneshot and when i said that this was going to be riku ex teh darkness, betch i didn't literally mean it so just remember that!! it's a bit shorter than the other one but i hope you don't mind just as long as you review because reviews give me the magical ability to write and when i write you all get stuff to love, hate or throw fruit at.

**onanothernote :** yay! quick uppie... date. i felt like eet. so, four reviews till next update. and i shall STAND by my word.


	3. seaofPast

**coloursofThedark**

№ _3_

seaofPast

B a b y . . .

You were a tiny little bundle of fun. Always hanging around with Sora, playing with him on your cute little island that your parents played in as children, and their parents, and their parents, and their parents. It was the island belonging to the children. Sometimes your parents envied you for being so young, for having such a good friend as Sora, for being able to visit the island so many times.

And sometimes that envy turned to jealousy which turned to rage and soon you wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for at least a week or two.

But, still, you put up with them because they were the only parents you had and you loved them – just as they loved you.

You loved Sora, too and Sora loved you back. A sweet, platonic love between two best friends. You were so young and hopeless, no one else wanted to play with you, so you'd wander the little island alone; hoping that you might find something fun and exciting to do.

That's what sparked your interest in fighting. When there was nothing else to do, you would challenge Sora to a battle with two rough, slightly heavy sticks found on the ground. This was the start of your infamous rivalry. And then Kairi came along and you thought you _loved_ her, but you knew – you **knew** - that she didn't love you back the way you wanted her to. She loved Sora, and Sora loved her.

Though, no one was willing to admit it.

So, your anger grew, just as your parents' rage had, and you became better and better at sword fighting. You had carved neat, little wooden swords out of the sticks and one you gave to Sora, the other you kept for yourself.

Every time you beat Sora, you would laugh inwardly and every time Sora beat you, another chunk of yourself cracked off and fell into the Sea of Past. You didn't like losing; it was as though it was a sin against yourself. Every time you lost you'd scream inwardly.

And there was no real reason; it was just something that happened.

A n g e r . . .

In the dark you can't see anything and every _step_ you take bites off a chunk of you, and instead of throwing it to the Sea of Past, it throws into the depths of nothingness. Because the Sea of Past is long gone. You do know that, right?

_**x x x**_

**a n: **-.- that took a while for you to get four reviews; not haaapppeee anyways, this one is for nirii's contest and the line i had to write was: And there was no real reason; it was just something that happened. amazing, aren't i? xP i'm full of myself today, i think it's because of the many reviews i got in like a half hour of putting PANTiES up xD you should read it if you've got time and if you don't mind a bit of yaoi crack because seriously, i was crazy when i wrote it!!

anyhoo, hope you enjoyed: review, review, review and keep the freya-beast happy, four more reviews?


	4. colourofFriends

№ _4_

colourofFriends

Sora was always a red bunny, bouncing and laughing. Giddily skidding off palm trees, racing inside caverns; an adventurous red bunny. You were never an adventurous red bunny, though, were you? Always staying back, afraid of what might become of you. Well, look at you now. This is what has become of you. Are you still afraid?

And then Kairi was the red mouse, quiet and secluded, but still an equal to you and Sora in your famous Friendship Three. She would never complain when Sora whined, and she didn't mind you interrupting her, or stealing Sora away. But you minded if she did that.

Then there was you. There weren't any reds in you, you were completely colourless. A white drifter. Not a white bunny, or a white mouse. Not even a red drifter. A white drifter, as moody as the calm sea. As floaty as the clouds in the sky. Maybe that's why the darkness attracted you.

It matched.

Red and white don't go together on anything but a seven year old's wardrobe. White and black contrast, oppose, but most of all, attract.

Neither are a colour, and maybe that's why you chose the darkness above your friends. Your little red friends. You didn't want to stick around with those two. They were too colourful, too immature. And you weren't and you still aren't.

Are you still afraid?

Are you afraid of what you chose? Because you know you did; this was your decision and you can lay on the floor crying, you can kneel and beg, but nothing will change the fact that you brought yourself here and you have to find your own way out.

Can you do that? Or are you afraid?

Are you afraid of him?

r e d b u n n y . . .

**a n : **i chose red because i thought it was a colour that suited sora and kairi. i couldn't think of any other colour because i'm an illiterate twit. uhm, i kinda said "screw four more reviews - i'm not getting 'um" so i updated anyway. yay me.  
please, please, PLEASE review or i might explode.

danke.


	5. deadAfraid

№ _5_

deadAfraid

It's a creature of the darkness, it lurks and scavenges. All it needs is what it wants and all it wants is what it needs. Shudders crawl down a person's spine and a cold spell freezes a confined space. Then, it attacks – like a snake, venomous poison pricks through the skin and with a hiss (and a moan), they crumble to the floor – utterly numb, like the way one should be.

-when one is d e a d.

You can scoff when you read them, but don't deny how afraid you feel. How exposed, unguarded you feel, like a nut without a shell; like a soldier with no weapon. Like the way one should be.

-when one is a f r a i d.

You're a creature of darkness, you lurk and scavenge. All you want is what you need but over and over, like a pattern, repeating and repeating – that voice says that you'll never get what you need. You'll never get him back and you'll never get her back. You're desperate – like the way one should be.

-when one is l o n e l y.

Oh, Riku, Riku, Riku. Always one to dream; always one to hope; always one to rely on. Now you're broken – like an old doll who's lost its eye, like a record player circling back to one phrase over again, like the way one should be.

-when one is s a d.

A dead, afraid, lonely, sad child. Poor boy, maybe one day you'll find the sunlight and the monsters won't be able to get you anymore.

l i k e t h a t . . .

**a n :** woah, i'm tired. i thought i should update. i came up with this 'cause i was reading something isilthrar wrote about vampires & i was like "woah" & i randomly came up with this. sleep... -zombie-


End file.
